Uncle Vernon
by ElfOwl
Summary: Uncle Vernon was always very nice to Harry. But why? Because he too is a wizard! Follow as Harry and Dudley go to Hogwarts. Grey!Harry Grey!Dudley Grey!Vernon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here I am again writing another story that hopefully will continue, if anyone wants to partner on with me that would be great! Review, tell me what you want to happen, but especially if you want to partner this story, please PM me!**

10 year old Harry Potter was always hated by his Aunt Petunia, she was horrid horse faced woman. But he was always loved by his in fit Uncle Vernon who seemed kinda like him and Dudley was also kind of like him. When Aunt Petunia would ground him, his Uncle Vernon would unground him and take him out to icecream. When Petunia decided he got no food, he took the whole family, including Harry out to a 4 star restaurant. Dudley was nice to him too. They played video games together and even hung out with the same friends. All in all Vernon was nice, Petunia was mean. But his life got rocked when 2 letter came in. A letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for him and Dudley. Uncle Vernon saw it first so naturally he opened it and laughed and gave it to Harry and Dudley. It read

_Dear Mr. Potter/Mr. Dursley,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as your uncle/father is on the Board of Governors he will be taking you to get your school supplies. The list is enclosed. We await your owl._

_Signed, Headmistress McGonagall_

"Vernon dear what is it? AHHHHH" screamed Petunia. "The boy and Duddykins?! But how!"

"Well Pet, I'm a wizard, so is Harry, and Dudley."

"I can't handle this! I'm moving out! I hate you all! ALL OF YOU! YOU UNNATURAL FREAKS!"

And with that, she packed her things and left.

"Dad? What is wrong with mom?"

"She doesn't like us very much. But you will be going to school soon! My old school!"

"But, Uncle didn't you go to Smellyshoes or whatever?"

"No, that is the muggle name for Hogwarts." Go get breakfast boys. I will owl Minerva and then we can go to Diagon Alley"

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Harry all got into the car and drove to London, they went into the Leaky Cauldron. When Tom saw Uncle Vernon he bowed and said "Lord Dursley how can I help you today?"

"Just bringing my heir and my nephew to get their school supplies."

"Good lord is that Harry Potter?"

Thankfully the pub only had a few people so there were only a few hands to shake before they left and went to Diagon Alley.

"Dad what was that? What did you mean by heir and why is Harry famous?" asked the young heir.

"Well son, once we get to Gringotts and get a private room we will talk."

They went off to Gringrotts. As soon as they stepped in the goblins bowed respectfully to Vernon.

"Lord Dursley, how may I help you?"

"Griphook, how many times have I told you? Call me Vernon!" Vernon answered in gobdlygook.

"Yes…Vernon. Would you like a private room?" the goblin asked as he eyed Harry and Dudley.

"Yes please. And can you also get a healer? I need to reverse a charm I placed on these two."

"Of course, sir."

Griphook brought them to a room and all of sudden the two boys were talking loudly at the same time.

"What does that mean?"

"Who am i?"

"A charm?"

Vernon couldn't tell who was talking so he just gave up and waited for the healer. When the healer showed up he sighed with relief.

"Will you please reverse the charm? I want them to stop babbling."

"Of course, Lord."

The goblin pointed a finger at the two boys and casted the spell.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad, what did he do-oh."

"Yes oh, when you two were little you both started showing accidental magic, no surprise, so Petunia said we couldn't have you two here, I obliviated her and put a charm on you two that I took off everytime I brought you to the wizarding world. You both know how to act, what your roles are and the first 2 years of Hogwarts curriculum. But Harry, I suggest you get an inheritance test done, as I never did that with you, oh and you have to go take up your lordship if you so wish."

**A/N: To be continued. I figured I would tease you guys with another chapter. Yes it is short, don't expect much more, I am a horrible writer but I hope you guys like it. Review! Here are the blood statuses.**

**Vernon Dursley: Pureblood, Lord of The most Ancient and Noble house of Dursley.**

**Petunia: Muggle**

**Dudley: Half-Blood. Heir to the House of Dursley.**

**Harry: Half-Blood, heir soon to be Lord of The most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Will be heir to more houses soon. **


End file.
